Madness
by Elezahelle
Summary: OS. Dans la vie de James, il y avait cette fille. Cette fille et sa folie.


J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. Je crois que c'était un jeudi. C'était les vacances de Noël, et il n'y avait que quelques élèves restés à l'école. Je ne t'avais pas particulièrement vue, tu n'étais qu'une fille de plus qui partageait ce monde. Comme je regrette maintenant, de ne t'avoir vue plus tôt.

Nous étions assis à la même table que les professeurs, toi, moi et les autres élèves qui ne fêtaient pas Noël en famille. Tout ce passait bien, je rigolais même avec le directeur quand ils sont entrés. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, une cinquantaines tout au plus, mais c'était tellement plus que nous. Et Il était là. Son regard rouge carmin me glaçant sur place. Je ne me souviens plus de toute la bataille, mais je sais qu'après un duel avec Dumbledore, Il est parti, et on croyait qu'Ils partiraient tous avec lui. Je l'ai cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende Mcgonagal crier. Elle était debout, comme figée, et fixait une forme agenouillée au pieds de deux Mangemorts. Je vis clairement les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Tu étais au sol, mais tu relevais la tête, en défi. Je voyais bien que tu hurlais, mais aucun son ne sortait de ta bouche. Je compris qu'un sortilège t'empêchait de crier. A ce moment la capuche d'un de tes tortionnaires est tombée dévoilant un visage connu. Le visage d'un ami. De ton père.

Et c'est là, que c'est arrivé. C'est comme si je l'avais vue se glisser dans ton corps, comme si je voyais ton esprit se cacher derrière elle. J'ai vue la folie arriver et sans que personne ne puisse rien faire, elle t'a possédé. Enfin, ils ont transplané, Dumbledore avait brisé leurs sortilège de repousse, et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort.

Il a accouru vers toi, et tu t'es levée, le regard perdu et tu as éclaté de rire. Un rire dément. Tu as ri pendant de longues minutes, où tout le monde te regardait, les larmes coulant sur nos joues, puis ton rire c'est transformé en pleurs et tu es tombée, assise par terre, sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle. Je me souviens, de ton retour de Sainte Mangouste, où le directeur à prit la parole pour nous dire à tous, que tu étais folle. Que tu étais potentiellement dangereuse pour nous, et qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on reste seule avec toi. Je t'ai regardé, une dernière fois, avant de t'oublier. Parce que c'était plus simple. Plus simple de faire comme si je ne savais pas, que tu avais besoin de moi.

Je t'ai oubliée pendant tellement de temps. Puis, un jour tu es revenue dans ma vie. Ce jour là, je venais de recevoir une lettre qui m'annonçait le décès de mes parents, et je pleurais en haut de la tour d'astronomie, quand tu es entrée. J'étais sur de ne pas te connaître, ton visage était étranger pour moi. Tu t'es assise, comme si je n'étais pas là, et tu as regardé les étoiles.

Je t'ai fixé pendant longtemps, me demandant pourquoi tu m'ignorais, pourquoi tu faisais comme si je n'existait pas. Puis je t'ai parlé. J'ai appris à te connaître, je ne te jugeais pas, parce que je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je ne savais pas que tu étais cette fille que j'avais vue en 2ème année. Peu à peu, je t'appréciait de plus en plus, délaissant parfois mes amis, pour quelques minutes de plus avec toi. Pour quelques sourire rêveur de plus, pour quelques un de tes rires de plus. Puis, au bout d'un an, je ne savais toujours pas que tu étais cette fille, tu me l'a dit.

J'étais resté pour les vacances, comme à chaque fois. Je crois que c'était un jeudi, et tu m'a dit.

« James, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Je crois que tu le sais au fond, mais je veux être sure... Je suis folle, James. »

Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai demandé nerveusement :

« Comment ça ? »

Tu m'as sourit, indulgente, avant de reprendre de ta voix douce.

« Pas une folie douce, cette folie naïve qui crée un autre monde pour me protéger, pas une belle folie, qui me rendrais juste loufoque, non, j'ai la folie tueuse, la folie dangereuse, qui me maintient les pieds sur terre, la folie mortelle qui me ronge de l'intérieur... »

Les souvenirs me sont revenus, je t'ai revu, le jour de Son arrivée. Et tu m'as expliquée, que c'était pour ça que des fois, tu étais dangereuse. C'était cette présence qui te contrôlait. Tu m'as avoué que ça te tuait. Petit à petit. Que tu la sentait, cette présence qui te dévorait ta vie. J'ai compris, et je t'ai admiré pour ton courage, de faire face à la vie. Et je t'ai promis. Toi et moi, contre le monde. Pour toujours.

La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu pleurais. La première fois que je t'ai parlé, je pleurais. La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé, tu pleurais. Et, je suis là, serrant dans mes bras ton corps froid, et c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, et tu sais quoi ? Je pleure. Parce que je t'aimais. Alors dit moi, Pourquoi est ce que tu es là, si froide dans mes bras ? Pourquoi ? Toi et moi contre le monde... Si tu n'es pas là, il n'y a plus que moi contre les autres...


End file.
